


What if we're meant to be superheroes?

by okelay



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Big Four,after being thrown together seemingly at random, wonder if it wasn't all for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if we're meant to be superheroes?

It was Rapunzel who asked the question in their minds   
"What if...what if we are meant to be,you know...superheroes?"  
Jack threw his head back and laughed "Superheroes?! us? that is the worst idea I've heard since the offer to make me a guardian!"  
"But,jack, you are a guardian, and a good one" said Rapunzel "and think about it, we've all had some pretty dumb ideas that turned out ok, so why not?"

Hiccup chuckled nervously "Maybe she's right...maybe life was preparing us for this"  
"I am not a superhero!" yelled Merida  
"I agree with redhead" said Jack "this is ridiculous, it'll get us all killed"  
"but Jack!" argued Rapunzel "it could be really fun?"  
she walked over to Merida "and you already are a hero"  
"what? no i'm not!"she argued  
Rapunzel smiled and took Merida's hand "you are to me"  
Merida let her head fall in resignation "fiiiine, let's give it a shot"


End file.
